Du danger des expériences
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Enfin, l'un d'eux regarda ses camarade avec un air attéré. Soupirant une dernière fois, il posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà bien trois heures, depuis le début de ce capharnaüm en vérité. "-Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi on a fait ça?"


**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du FOF, sur le thème de "kermesse ".**

C'est un beau bazar qui règne dans une salle éclairé au flambeau et au feu de cheminé crépitant. L'ambiance y est chaleureuse, et les cris, les rires et les discutions résonnent entre les vieux murs de pierre.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Poudlard n'avait vu de fête semblable. Le vieux château sentait la chaleur de ses enfants se répandre dans les entrailles de l'édifice.

Enfin, des rires, des jeux, des concours se déroulaient et s'enchaînaient dans la salle envahie d'élèves et de professeurs, des explosions résonnaient parfois, accompagné de cris de terreur, de surprise, puis de rage.

Les couleurs se mélangeaient dans le nouvellement nommé Hall à foire. Plus aucune couleurs de maison ne se distinguaient sur les enfants, une masse de cheveux et de robe noir. Parfois, un étudiant en vert ou en violet apparaissait dans la foule pour tenter de pourchasser les assaillants l'ayant coloré.

Mais parmi cette joyeuse confusion, ou des jeux de potions, de cuisine et parfois de sort se déroulaient, avec plus ou moins de sécurité, quelque figure restaient sombre, le visage fermé, les yeux scrutant la masse s'arrêtant ici et là, sur un départ de feux, ou sur une nouvelle transformation en canarie.

De grand éclat lumineux attira l'attention de la majeure parti du troupeau. Cet exploit de magie et d'enchantement revenait au professeur Flitwick, qui venait de vaincre l'un de ses élèves en dernière année. Ce dernier s'éloigna l'air dépité, marquant frénétiquement des notes sur un morceau de cape à l'encre blanche, marmonnant tout du long sur la fréquence et l'amplitude de l'onde, ainsi que sur la possible capacité de rebondissement d'un grumphnou à facette.

Cette distraction permis enfin aux personnes plus sobre et plus sinistre de se rassemblé près d'un stand de "barbe-à-papa" arc en ciel qui avait tendance à pété à la figure des gens en de magnifique licorne beuglant.

Enfin réunit, le groupe soupira.

Enfin, l'un d'eux regarda ses camarade avec un air attéré. Soupirant une dernière fois, il posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà bien trois heures, depuis le début de ce capharnaüm en vérité.

"-Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi on a fait ça?"

Un grand silence gêné enveloppa la petite troupe.

Après un moment de considération, un jeune garçon du nom de Ernie répondit rudement, en pointant du doigt une jeune Poufsouffle à l'air plus qu'épuisé.

"- C'est ça faute! C'était son idée à elle! Son histoire de "Kerkesme", qu'il fallait essayer pour en faire profiter à tout le monde!"

La jeune fille dont nous tairons le nom pour sa sécurité mentale, se redressa avant de répondre avec véhémence:

"-D'abord c'est "Kermesse"! Ensuite, on en serait pas là si quelqu'un n'avait pas inviter tout Poudlard à participer! Et enfin, qui est-ce qui voulait des cobayes pour tester leur invention foireuse découverte à trois heures du mat' entre trois café et quatre explosions de potions?"

Le jeune Ernie préféra la bouclé, la dernière question ne s'adressant visiblement pas à lui.

-Oui bon ça va, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou... Et avec toutes ces conneries, on a pas encore pu déclencher l'expérience. Terry, t'as encore la potions? Ouai? Bon, alors tout le monde en position, Erni, va t'occuper du ragoût, Laura, t'as pas oublié la pierre de lune à silex? Luna...

"-... Oui?

-... ouai nan, continue avec tes Nargles. Zach t'apportera des beignets.

-Hey! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire? Et puis, pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordre ici?

-Parce que Cho est encore en train de baver sur Potter, et que Michael vient de s'assommer avec son pigeon réveil/assassin/radio/météo magique. Et que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment déclencher le reste de l'expérience.

-... okay... Attend, qui doit prendre les notes?

- ...euh... Roger?

-Et merde. Il vient de se faire gay-bombé par les barbe-à-papa foireuses de Hannah.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

"-est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on renonce?

-Jamais! POUR LA SCIENCE!"

Le cri plus que reconnaissable pour tout serdaigle alerta la foule, jusque là inconsciente du danger qu'elle courrait. Enfin, pas toute la foule, des Griffondors imprudent continuaient de jouer et s'amuser, se désignant par défaut comme les cobayes de la soirée.

Quelque serpentards prudent s'étaient réfugiés derrière les stands qui trainaient dans la salle, sachant pertinemment que des serdaigles en pleine études étaient plus que dangereux, mais que des serdaigles, associés à des poufsouffles, cela pouvait devenir fatal pour l'école entière.

Les professeurs alerté par la large marge de manœuvre offerte au groupe par le retrait de la foule n'eurent pas le temps de dire chaussette, qu'une explosion retentit dans le château.

µ

µ

µ

µ

Une épaisse fumer brunasse avec de rares étoiles violette flottait dans la salle.

-"J'espère que t'as pris des Putain de Notes pour ta sciences Marcus, parce que la prochaine fois, je te fourre ton invention dans le -

-Monsieur Macmillian!

-...'scusez moi professeur MacGonagall... "

µ

µ

µ

**review?**


End file.
